Roleplay: Suffering
Roleplay: ''Suffering is an invite only Action/Emotional roleplay created by Boombomb. Rules Basic Roleplay rules. Users To confirm or dispute your invitation, place a ♦ beside your name if you're '''confirming '''your invite, place a ♢ beside your name if you're disputing your invitation. *Boombomb♦ *Sonicstar3000♦ *RioFan01♦ *LegionTheHedgehog♦ *Flametfh♦ *Gurahk? *Apallo The Hedgehog♦ *XxZekeKnightxX♦ *BlurayOriginals *CrymsonShokwave ♦ *Darkblood234♦ *MaverickHunterSigma♦ *Gavers101♦ *EcruosofCharisma♦ *09jhero ♦ *Danucciguzman Characters Heroes *Colonel Boombomb the Hedgehog *Colonel Ecruos the Porcupine *Sal the Echidna *(Formerly Sergeant) Major Apallo The Hedgehog *Junior the Hedgehog *Eclipse the Hedgehog *Dr. Nina Kimble "Kintobot The Second" *(Formerly First Lieutenant) Captain Honoo the Pyrofox *Jadelk "Jad" The Wolverine *Falco the Eagle *Kouta the Racoon *Scorch the Phoepoe *Spikestorm the Hedgehog (Anti-Hero) *(Formerly Second Lieutenant) First Lieutenant Raelene the Fox *Starburst the Cat *Robert the Bat *Captain Edilark the Cat *JT the Androhog *James the Blue Jay *Suri the Unyielding *Ken the Anubis *Kain the Porcupine *Star the Weasel *Flint the Weasel *Shinobu-Σ *Spike the Hedgehog *Reggie the Bat *Audrey the Bat *Kenny the Echidnabat *Draco the Hedgehog (Anti Hero) *Jerry the Echidnahog *Sunny the Hedgehog-Seedrian *Crymson the Cat *DeMasque III *Lillith the Vampire Hedgebat (Anti-Hero) *Molly the Winged Echidna *Smoke "Zexalia" the Wolf *Sigma Hale *Monica DeLouise *Alouete Haruno *Natalie Alister *Ciel Mackenzie Hale Villains *Raian Laminas *Joseph the Wolf *Brittney the Bat *Jane the Bat *Esmerelda the Echidna *Zak Gregory Shigaraki/Shadi Kristoph Gramarye (only like 12 people know anyway. Everybody else still thinks he is a magician.) '' *Zandria the Vampirehog *Anti-Apallo *Dr.Kintobot the First *Doom the Dark Lord Deceased Heroes *Typhlotic the Darkness (Murdered) *Makoto the Dog (Child Birth) *Gavers the Hedgehog (Executed) Deceased Villains *Clara the Fox (murdered) *Emily the Slut (murdered) *Sparks Armando Enigmar (technically dead, he is undead so this counts) *Bane the Dynamite (Though technically a hero towards the end of his life) (Drug Abuse) *Draven the Night (Electrocuted [ Chapter_1:_Loss ]) Plot THIS RP IS ''AU, ''MEANING THAT ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN TO YOUR CHARACTERS AND IT WONT AFFECT THE CANON TIMELINE. Darkness has sieged over mobius, but there's been no sign of evil for a few months now. The skies are dark, the cities have crumbled, but civilisation has tried to rebuild thier homes, and trying to create peace in mobius for now, until evil attacks again. This RP is set a few years into the future, a lot of people have died in this horrible time. Roleplay Chapter 1: Loss October 17th 2014, after the events of Inner Evil and a few months after Mobius was attacked by the dreaded evil. Boombomb was finishing off the last of his paperwork, this'd taken about 4 hours of his day up, he sighed after he put the last period onto his work, then clicked his pen and dropped it, letting out a a stretch and a loud moan. After his stretch, he sat back down and looked over at Honoo. "How's the new rank doing you?" He asked. "Bit more work than you usually do, right?" He smiled, trying to lighten the mood a little. Honoo sighed and looked at Boom "Well you always shove your paperwork to me, So I'm used to it, I can finish most of this stuff pretty fast so it's okay" Honoo turned his head back to his paperwork, At this rate he'd be working overtime again. "By the way, There have been various calls for you to go to the main lobby, You might want to go there." Boom let out an annoyed sigh, and had a bit of a ticked off expression on his face. "Euuurgh..." He moaned, "What's it about this time." The Colonel stood up, "Is it about the Yiao case, or.." He paused, waiting for Honoo to either tell him he was right or to correct him. Honoo had a grim look on his face as he continued working "I'm not sure, Why don't you go see" He lied. The stack of paperwork he had was slowly thinning down "By the way, Do you mind finishing a bit for me after?" Apallo finshed his paperwork and placed his pen down in its holder turning around in his seat towards Boom and Honoo. "Ive been getting messages about that stuff, I wonder what's going on. You want me to check it out?" Boom started to walk, and he flapped his hand giving a gesture of don't worry before saying "It's fine, it's fine, it's my duty to go see what it is, but if you must, you can tag along." Honoo gets up "I'll come with you, I need to pick something up in the Lobby anway." He proceeds to follow. "By the way Sir" He looks at Boom "There has been a slight spike in criminal activity and the weather has been rather ominous, Do you think it's worth looking into?" The Colonel looked down to Honoo, who'd grown a lot in the past few years no doubt, but Boombomb was a tall man, so it didn't change the direction he looked in. "I noticed that too, if you think it's worth looking into I won't stop you." He replied, walking down the corridor. Honoo Nodded "After I finish all my outstanding work I'll get on that" He pondered for a second while walking, What could be causing all of this? Bad things certainly have happened recently...There has to be a connection between everything. Rangers looked over at the boy, puzzled, "Are..uuh... You alright?" He asked, curious as to what Honoo was thinking about, "You looked like you were in deep thought." Honoo nods "I'm fine, I was just thinking about something" Boom and Honoo ended up in the Lobby "Go talk to him" He pointed at something "He called for you." Honoo proceeded to look for something. Boom looked up with one raised eyebrow, that was quick. "Right." He smiled, sheepishly, as he walked towards the man who'd called for him. "Hello, I was told you'd called for Colonel Rangers." He said. The man looked up at him and told him the case in explicit detail. "So, it's more on the Yiao tribe, huh?" He asked, taking the folder with all the recent updates on the case. "Alright, thank you." He said, putting the folder under his arm and walking towards Honoo. Apallo watched Boom walking to Honoo and asked "What was the case about? Anything major?" Honoo looked at Boom walking towards him "What is it?" He seemed to be very absent minded and had a faraway gaze in his eyes. Boom didn't look to either of them when he started walking down the corridor again, back to his office. "I got more updates on a case we're working on." He said. "What case is it?" Apallo Asked looking at his commanding officer. Honoo walked to his desk "The Yiao case?" He sat down "What happened?" "Turns out the Yiao Tribe executed someone we were affiliated with, hung him. Just a couple days ago, too." Boombomb said. "Tuesday the 14th, did it right under our noses, too." He said walking into his office, and placing the files on his desk. "There is more to this I know it. Why did they hang him in the first place?" Asked Apallo Honoo sighed "The person they hung was Gavers... They hung him for completely stupid reasons and was given unfair trial, He died a horrible death." Honoo had a grim expression on his face and looked like he was on the verge of tears. Boom looked over at Honoo, sympathetic, he put his hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, in the end, justice will win, I'd like to see this world change back to normal, and I'm sure you would too..." He smiled. Apallo sat up when Boom said that and just remembred that there could be something else that is happening to the world. "Guys....you know how I reported that Dr. Kintobot aniliated the Mobian Gods? The Gods that kept the world's elemental balance in check?" Honoo seemed to be in his own world and seemed to be completely ignoring his surroundings "I'll get to work on what we should do with the Yiao case next" He said and went on his computer and started working on that, It seemed that any current attempts to socialise with him will most likely be ignored. Draco enters after hearing scraps of information whilst walking down the hallway, such as: Hung, Gavers and He died a horrible death. "Wh-what did you just say? What did you say about my Brother!?" He knew all too well what the conversation topic had been thus far but he didn't want to believe it. Boombomb looked over at Draco, looking rather sympathetic, but said nothing. He reached for his coat, "I'm going outside to go to some business I have to attend to, wish me luck." He hastilly stated, dismissing what Draco said as he grabbed his coat and left without even putting it on, shutting the door behind him as it made a loud echo down the corridors. Apallo stood there wondering if the absance of his family the Mobi-Gods was the cause for most of the problems becoming of mobius. He turned around and walked out the door to try and ponder what choices he had left to do. Honoo kept working, But he looked at Draco with a sympathetic face and said "Your brother...Your brother was hung by the Yiao tribe, Right under our noses. I'm sorry we couldn't do anything. If there is anything I can do to help just ask, Okay?" He looks back at the computer and keeps working. "Wh-wh-what?" Draco then fell back against a wall as his body sunk down to the floor where Draco was curled up into a ball, head in hands. Crying. "I swore. I swore to protect him!" Spikestorm was leisurly posed against a wall, seeming to be listening to the conversation. A silent "hmph" came out of his mouth. James was sat at a bench, he was deep in complete thought. Apallo walkes by James as he was thinking about how to investagate the balance in the elements. "Oh Hello James, how are you?" Spikestorm seemed to be deep in thought, as nothing came from his lips. Honoo looked at Draco and didn't know what to say "Err..." He thought for a second "Don't worry, We're looking into it right now, We'll make sure that something will be done." Apallo noticed that James was deep in thought just as he was. "Well i'll leave you to your thinking, I have to get back to the office." Apallo turns around and walks back to the building where something was going on. Draco almost doesn't hear what Honoo was saying as he was mentally isolationg himself from everything else and simply slipped into an unresponsive state to gather his thoughts. Boombomb walked out for a while, as the night was shrouded with the black clouds that'd been there for a month or two. He heard a twig crunch behind him. "Who's there..." He scoffed, quietly. As he slowly turned around. A terracotta coloured blast skimmed the edge of his face as he let out a frightened breath. "Daaaamn... Too close." The attacker smirked. The Colonel growled, gritting his teeth. "Who the hell do you think you are..." He exclaimed. "Kinda hurt that y'don't know me, I'm still kinda new around there parts though, y'know?" He said. "The name's Draven. Draven the Night." Draven proclaimed. "Whatever." Boom muttered. "You're nothing but a show along, you're all bark and no bite, right!?" He shouted, taunting. Draven looked ticked off, "Wow, you just pissed me off, looks like you're dyin' next..." Boom smirked "It's been too long since I had a warm up." James sighs and goes into the direction of the building, opening a handbook and reading it whilst he walks. Apallo walks in on the two saying, "Guys dont fight in here! We have alot of work to do, and we dont have time to waste on this!" James simply walks in as if taking no notice to the situation. Junior walks up to James and says, "Hey..what's going on here bud?" "Quiet Major!" Boom shouted, "This guy is a murderer, and I've not fought in a while, I think this'll make me feel alive again." He grinned, before charging forward towards Draven, with his arm out in an attempt to clothesline him, but it was dodged, and Draven limbo'd under Boombomb's arm, grabbed it, before Boom could even notice, once he had, Draven threw him into a wall and tried to blast him, Boom dodged the blast, barely. Honoo runs in "What's going on?" A blue light comes out of his hands and he shoots a small beam at Draven and Boom, a blue light envellops them and holds them in place "If you want to fight, This is not the place!" He keeps trying to hold them in place. Boom was confused at first, and very angry with what Honoo just did despite knowing what he did was right, Boom relaxed his muscles afterwards, he knew that trying to struggle would just hurt him. Draven, however, opened his hand and shot a thin blast towards Honoo. Loud footsteps are heard nearby, getting closer. In a short period of time, Scorch ran in and yelled "What the hell is happening here?". She got into a battle stance, ready to face any attacker who came her way. Honoo noticed the energy blast and dived out the way, Dropping the telekinesis, "If you want to fight, I suggest we don't fight inside a building." He said bluntly, There was no emotion on his face or in his words. "Inside?" He said, laughing, Draven put his hand over his face and laughed hard for a minute. "These are the grounds, we're not literally inside. Yeah, I'm inside Central Command Stations grounds but we ain't outside, kid." Boom fell to the ground and stood up, in his stance. "Scorch, eh?" He smirked, "It sure has been a while since you showed up around these parts, thought you went away to live in paradise or something?" He joked. Scorch rolled her eyes at Boom, then replied "Nope, just travelling around. Also, what the hell is this guy's deal?" "Not quite sure myself, actually." Boom said, clenching his fists. "All I'm sure of is that this might be fun." "Fun? Fun? More like super awesome!" she yelled, seeming a bit too hyper. She wasn't exactly sure what threat she was facing, but she was looking forward to it. Honoo sighed "If you insist, Let's go." He got in a fighting stance, He looked rather bored "I doubt you'll be able to face off against this many people." He said rather bluntly. "Now!" Boom shouts, before running forward. Spikestorm simply stood and watched the battle. "Tsk.", he said to himself. Honoo started casting a spell, A faint glow appeared round him as a circle appeared on the floor. "Oh earthly Powers, Erupt from the ground..." He chanted. Draven threw an energy ball towards Honoo. A knife suddenly flies at Draven. It cuts the edge of his fur, and he jumps back. "Ttthe hell!?" He shouted. The skies grow dark... A single, flash of lightning appears in the air, which spreads for miles... Until forming into one shadowy figure, supercharged with the energy of the voltage. "It's a pity... You all stood a chance before I arrived. Too bad I will be the only one leaving this area alive. Salutations! Ahahahahahah..." "Oh, it's you." Scoffs Draven. "Where the hell've you been, you almost killed me last time we met." Spikestorm walked forward, spinning a Red9 handgun. "You two know each other, eh?" he asked. Draven shrugged, "Guess so." "...I almost killed you. That's because I was unlucky... Perhaps, this time, I can finish the job." The stranger sneered. "You were lucky, Draven. Take in your last few breaths before you die." Spikestorm continues spinning his gun. "Pretty full of yourself, huh? Y'know, people that talk like that are usually the first to die in a battle." He said. Draven got the creepiest grin on his face, before leaping upto the stranger, screaming, "THAT'S THE SPIRIT! ALL I WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU ARE ''SCREAAAAMS!" James, once more, was acting as if he were minding his own business, he was leant against a wall, reading a small handbook, turning the page as if he was interested in the book, which's pages he knew back to front. The mysterious figure sighed. "Oblivion Storm." A strange black orb surrounded Draven... Before releasing a million volts into it, and shattering into tiny pieces. A piercing scream emanated, falling on all ears. The being known as Draven the Night had been destroyed. "I'm going to give you all... Oh, shall we say, a minute to decide what you want to do now." Honoo stopped casting, He didn't get a chance to use his spell to which he felt disapointed. He got out of his fighting stance and sighed "I'm not sure, What would be in our best interest?" He felt as if he'd forgotton something... Boom couldn't move, he wanted to but he just stared at the air which was once a being, and the expressionless look on the strangers face, as if he didn't even care about what he'd done. The Colonel, however, did get a familiar riff off of this stranger, he just didn't know what, and wanted to ignore it for now. Suddenly, a large mechanical-looking like hand of solid light grabs the figure and begins to crush him in its grip, then a new voice eminated from a red figure on the other side of the arm of light that said, "How about I give ''you a few seconds to decide what you want to do now." "...I'm sorry... Was this supposed to be painful? Oh, I know how much this mech must mean to you... But unfortunately I may have to destroy it if you don't let go. Now." "Oh, I'll let go alright." the red figure said, as he threw the mysterious being back down, the arm now being replaced by an orb, ready to become anything. Apallo stood there gripping his fists watching the events unfold knowing not to step in until he knew when he id needed to join the fray. Spikestorm simply stood in the midst of the fray, spinning his Red9 handgun. "Well. Things are about to get a whole lot interesting." He said to himself. James stares, showing no sign of emotional change, but he was burning with determination. Spikestorm aims his Red9 at the mysterious figure without looking. "Are you insane..?" Boom asked to everyone but the mysterious man. "He'll kill us in a heartbeat!" Spikestorm says tauntingly: "Hah, then we all must be insane..." He smirks. Chapter 2: Denial January 21st 2015, it's quite warm, somehow. The dark clouds still shrouded the sky, there was no light outside of them, everyone was still able to see, but in dark light. A young echidna usually hung around the canyon, it was always quite peacful there, she'd like to spend some alone time. Sal sighed, letting the wind blow her spines behind her. A bronze robot sits, switched off and in a curve of the canyon, along with much other trash and rubble. A hooded figure walks towards her quietly, and glances at the bronze robot curiously, before sighing. "Nothing like some piece and quiet aye? Especially thse days" he says to Sal. Sal nodded, before she stands up and slowly walks over to it being cautious, and then bends down to check it out. "..Looks like an old robot." She said quietly, before rubbing some canyon dust off of it. She investigated it completely before seeing a swtich inside of it's open back, she went to flick it when... Lillith, daughter of Burst and Ayla was hanging around nearby, with a black and red umbrella, despite the fact that it wasn't raining. The hooded figure shakes his head. "Guess this place isn't as peaceful as I'd hoped". He then turns to leave. Sal smiles cheerfully and says "It's not usually this busy, it's usually just me, why don't you stay?" She shut her eyes and tilted her head a little. The bronze robot turns on, it's eyes going a green LED, "..." Looking around at the few others around it, it's eyes went magenta in it's confusion, behind that confusion was unapparent shock. This was not the planet it was shut down on. Perhaps it was. But the place it's looking at now, is rural, brown, grey, horrible, dismal. The hooded figure turns at the sound of the machine activating and walks towards it. "An operational robot. I haven't seen one of these in months.". The figure puts down his hood to examine it, and is revealed to be Falco the Eagle, although older and more mature looking. Sal turns around as the Falco turns, and when he walks in front of her, she looks rather surprised, "F--Falco!? We all thought you were dead!" She said as she runs to hug him. Falco smirks. "It's almost sad how many times I've heard someone say that...." A purple hedgehog with a scar on his belly was seen walking on a path mumbling to himself. "was I the cause of this destruction.....did helping the doctor cause all of this?" He said to himself Falco nods at the hedgehog "Looks like someone's got some problems right now". Honestly though, he doesn't really care, he's just busy examining the robot and considering whether he made the right decision in revealing his location and the fact that he was alive. Death was a useful tool, and one that he had just given up. The bronze robot tries to speak, 《HE... HEL...》it seemed to have found it rather difficult. Falco whips out a screwdriver from his jacket, happy to get away from life from a minute and do what he loves doing. He opens up the robot's oesophagus and modifies it's vocal chords. He studies his handiwork and nods approvingly, "That should do it". Sal looked confused by what was going on but she knew Falco knew exactly what he was doing. "Did.. Did it work?" She asked. Falco shrugs "Probably, I haven't encountered a sentient machine in months, I'm a bit rusty.". On the inside, Falco is confused. Although he enjoys human contact, which he hasn't had in months, he is almost annoyed at his vanquished solitude. He sighs. The droid nods, 《THANK YOU, IT'S GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME.》in a polite fashion, the robot's eyes gleam a canary yellow. Falco grins at his handiwork "Well what do ya know? I've still got my touch. Do you have a name mate? Or more importantly, what is your mission, why are you here?". Excited by the prospect of having used his much loved skills for the first time in months, Falco allows himself to chuckle for a moment, before becoming serious again. "Inside it says... Sh.... um.. The rest looks too rusty." Sal stuttered. "Sorry, I don't know what you mean" was Falco's reply, but he then proceeds to pull out some tools from his now badly damaged backpack and continues working on the machine, still trying to avoid facing his current problems. 《MY NAME IS SHINOBU-Σ... BUT, I GUESS YOU'RE FREE TO CALL ME WHATEVER YOU LIKE...》It's eyes going a light fuchsia. "Shinobu-Σ.. Huh.." Sal said to herself. "Nice to meet ya Shino- uh, I'm gonna call you.... uh..." Falco struggles to think of a name, but then grins cheekily. "From here on out, your nickname shall be Rusty". Falco then turns to Sal. "So, are you in contact with anyone else from the old days?" 《THANKS, RUSTY IS A COOL NICKNAME.》Shinobu said before tilting it's head. 《OLD DAYS...?》 Molly, a winged echidna and the cousin of Bethany and Sierra comes out from behind a trash can, seeming to be scared of what was happening. "Sorry Rusty, I was talkin' to Sal. Believe it or not, this world wasn't always such a f*ckin hellhole. It used to be amazing and cool and full of adventure. But then some weird sh*t happened and everything got screwed up. So Sal, any word from anyone else?" was Falco's reply. Although he was reluctant to 'return from the dead' he was looking forward to seeing his friends once again. "There's some winged girl around here. I've never spoke to her though, she's always been really frightened for some reason- Hey! What if we use this robot to track some people down!" She said. Molly quickly dashes back down behind the trash can. "Her..." Sal says. "There's also this green hedgehog around, he's been quiet lately though, all he wears is this denim jacket, some blue jeans and his shoes. He's quite the endolent, actually." She giggles. Smoke, cousin of Matthew the Fox, was near the gang, so he walked over. Molly peeked out behind the trash can and was lovestruck. The moment Smoke walked by, she thought to herself almost instantly. Sal looked at her puzzled. Falco mumbles to himself, "I hate new people...."! The Purple hedgehog sighed and walked on his way summoning his sythe and a black cape with some materalized on his back, he was thinking to himself about getting some answers from someone he knew. "Doctor..did you know what would happen when I killed them? Did you know I would upset nature itself?" he told himself. "I want to find out this for myself.....and..I want to repay you for making me go to sleep for 3 years" The blue echidna turned to the purple hedgehog, staring at him. "Who are you talking to, sir..?" She asked politely. "No one....no one but the only thing alive on this planet...." -he turned his head around to look at her- "The wind of fate" As Sal looked around in thought, she noticed someone walking towards the group. Sal gasped and wiped her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. A blue, nervous, and scattered-hair bat walking, severly injured to her direction. She cried of happiness. It was her first and only love: Reggie the Bat. Smoke looks in Reggie's direction. "Huh? What happened to him?" He asked, worriedly. Molly peeks out from behind the trash can. The Purple one stood in the same spot that he stood in for a few moments thinking that the road ahead on this currupt and torn world is too much for one person. "Perhaps...I could ask you good people to help me" Sal, overwhelmed by tears, said "R-Reggie! Oh my gosh! I thought you were dead. But-- But you're wounded.. We need to get you fixed up honey I-- I." "I...I'm just glad you're okay, Sal..." said Reggie, gasping for air. Shinobu had tilted it's head in confusion. The brown racoon, Kouta, Walked past the group, He seemed quite absent minded as he wasn't paying attention to much, he flipped through pictures on his camera. Sal stands up, wiping her tears, "Everyone, if you'd like, you can stay where I've been living for now." She smiled, proud of her generousity, she held Reggie's hand to help him walk and said "This way everybody." Smoke follws them. Molly follows Smoke. Kouta proceeds to turn around and follow, still not focusing at all. Falco thinks to himself "I wonder if the goody two-shoe Colonel is still around..." Unnoticed by everyone else, Falco flies away. Kouta looks around "I could of swore more people were here...Oh well." He sighed and went back to looking at pictures on his camera. Falco walks to him curiously. "What ya lookin at?". "The Purple one nodded and went along with the people who were going to Sal's house. "Thank you" Falco shrugs, bored already. "I'll stick with you guys, It's probably the safest thing to do. It's almost night time.". Falco glances over his shoulder, paranoid. Kouta quickly hides his camera "I'm not looking at anything, Falco." He sighed and kept walking. Falco raises an eyebrow "Yeah, sure....". Even though in the past he would have annoyingly persisted to find out, he was a changed man... or bird, and he realised that he no longer cared about such petty details. Sal opened the door to what seemed like an abandoned middle class house. "Sorry it's such a mess, I've had other things on my mind than cleaning..." She sighed. Kouta sighed and looked at Falco "You don't trust me, Huh." He sighs and walks into the house "It's fine, Thanks for inviting us." Falco looked confused. "Why wouldn't I trust you?". He looks around Sal's house, "Sweet home", he jumps onto her couch and lays back, relaxed. Sal smiles, holding Reggie up, as she greets everyone to her home. "So what's the story? Where do we go from here?" Falco asks, mainly to himself. "By the way, the name's Eclipse." Said the purple hedgehog walking in after revealing him identity. "And thanks again for letting us stay here." Falco nods at Eclipse. "Nice to meet ya. So, how did you end up in this sh*thole called the aftermath?" he asks bitterly. Sal holds Reggie up more as he falls a little, when everyone is in, she places him on the bed nearby, "Just stay tight honey." She says, "We'll cover those wounds in no time at all." She smiled sympathetically, reaching for the bandages. Falco raises an eyebrow "So what exactly is your relationship with Reggie?" Sal looked over at Falco with the same, heartwarming smile on her face, "He's my boyfriend." She said, "One and only love." "I.... I was put into a deep sleep because of my creator....for disobeying him....now im on a journey to find and get answers from him.....because he told me to destroy the beings that controlled the force of nature on this planet....and it may be the reason why this is happening..." Said Eclipse. Sal looked over at Eclipse. "Are you sure you'll be safe? The world as we know it. is an extremely dangerous place right now." "I thought about that..... and I might need some assistance." =he turned his body around looking around the house= "My brother who is in the Military is proballty considering doing the same thing. But.... I might need some assistance...for the man I'm looking for is very dangerous." "Plus.... he has someone of interest that could help us with supplies" Kouta sighed and listened, He wasn't 100% sure what's going on...But he tried the best he could to understand, He nodded to show he was listening. Eclipse put his Sythe in the air and it dissapeared in a black energy cloud. "Is anyone else hungry?" Sal looked up, "I can make ou guys some stuff to eat if you want." She said. "Maybe, I think ive seen a city up ahead. I'll go in and get some grub." Said Eclipse Sal shook her head. "No, no! I have some food, I'll let all of you have it, it's the least I can do." She interrupted. Shinobu shook it's head. 《NO THANK YOU. THOUGH I MAY BE SLIGHTLY ORGANIC, I HAVE NO MOUTH AND THEREFORE CANNOT DIGEST.》 Kouta shrugged "I have some food, Surely we can find a way to cook it into some sort of food that will leave a fair amount for anything" He realised what he said was somewhat confusing "We can make somesort of stew or soup." "Perhaps, But Im going to get us some other food sources" Eclipse extended his arm out and a drk gate opened up "If I dont return, I might be fighting some thieves or something" 《I CAN GENERATE HEAT. I'M ALSO A DABBLER AT COOKING, SO I MAY HELP, IF MY SERVICE IS OPTIONED.》Shinobu's eyes turn green. Kouta puts some food on a table " Okay, Everyone put a handfull of food on this table if you have some, 'ight?" Kouta seemed to have came up with a system that gives everyone equal food. Shinobu had food from before the aftermath, all of it was ripe in perfect condition unlike the state that Shinobu was after. 《I HOPE THIS SUFFICES.》though a small ration, it would become handy. Sal looked at the food with her hand over her mouth. "With these ingredients, I could make food for everyone, a full course meal!" She said, jumping with joy. Someone knocks on the door. It's a slower knock, kind of like, a code. A shadow stands outside of the door in a black jacket. Sal had already started chopping ingredients and stuff like that, she couldn't open the door, "Could someone get that for me, please?" She asked. Eclipse opened the door and saw who it was "Heh" he said with a smirk on his face. before leaving for the city via dark gate. Reggie just looked down, staring at his loved one. "I still can't believe Makoto's death turned Joey to go this bad...." he murmured. "Turbing into a rapist pimp-daddy, killing people at random.....how could he--ARGH!!" Sal looked at him. "Wh--What!? Makoto is dead!!? And Joseph is-" She stopped, and continued cutting what she was cutting, pretending to still be happy so everyone felt better. Reggie was quite confused of how fast her mood changed, but he still continued. "She died giving birth to her last child. Joseph totally lost his sanity. He went mad! Somehow, he felt he killed her and needed to kill to salvage himself...." Sal wiped a tear and smiled over at Reggie, "I can't say I didn't see it coming." She said. "In such a world like this it's impossible not to." She sighed, pessimistically. "Are our kids....okay, sweetie?" he asked, concerned. Sal looked over at Reggie, "..Kids..?" She asked, she must've hit her head a while back, she's completely forgotten some crucial information. She would feel horrible but she didn't even know they existed. "You....don't remember?" Reggie said. "Don't remember what?" Sal replied. Reggie didn't know what to think or say. How could Sal have forgotten something as important as family? Sal had no idea what he was on about, honestly. Reggie just shook his head and smiled at her, kissing her out of nowhere. She blushed and kissed him back. "Well...I'm not too worried...." Reggie winked at her. "I'm sure they'll be fine. Besides. we can always make more." he said playfully to her, kissing her again. "Well, don't you too look adorable." Smoke says in a joking manner. Reggie just kept making out with Sal, completely ignoring him. 《...MIGHT THEY BE PREPARING A MATING RITUAL? IF I MAY INQUIRE.》eyes going pink, in an embarrassed way. The door is knocked on yet again, as the door closed on the shadow, as Eclipse left. The shadow knocks again, resembling a bit of a familiar face. Sal got up after kissing Reggie and started to cut food, "Could someone please ''answer that, Eclipse wasn't being too helpful..." She sighed. "I've got it!" said her hubbie, as he went to answer it. Somewhere closeby there was a group of silver plated robots walking by on the nearby road/path, as if they were escorting something. Which in fact they were doing. In the center of the large group there was a Large Trailer with a Flower Emblem on its side. When it came near the house it stopped and a hatch door opened to reveal a woman with a two piece dark red top and skirt with the same colored boots and green hair walked out. This was a human woman native to Mobius. She pulled out a small box with a dish on it and used it to scan for any survivors, she dected some people near by and looked to see a man in black outside of the house. She gave her self a facepalm and decided to enter the establishment. She walked next to the male and knocked on the door. ''The male mobian looked over at her, as if he didn't seem.. too happy about her presence. She seemed almost suspicious to him. "You are here because you are looking for refruge, no?" ''said the woman in a calm soothing voice. ''"Correct. I just don't trust you.." He knocked again. Sal smiled at how enthusiastic Reggie had gotten all of a sudden. The woman knocked on the door after the male mobian and then waited for someone to answer it. Falco answers the door, and without even caring, simply asks "Who are you, why are you here, please go away, have a good night.". Falco then turns away and starts closing the door. The mobian looked at the door, as it slammed in hisface. "What a p**ck.." growled just a bit, clenching his fists. Falco swings the door open again and rolls his eyes "Sorry, I realise that may have been seen as rude, so please forgive me" is his sarcastic comment. He then nods at the house "If you're a good guy, c'mon in. If you're not, c'mon in anyway, I genuinely don't care". He walks away from the door. The woman walked in and stepped around Falco knowing that she didnt want to pick a fight and just wanted to get some help. Falco realises he should probably help her somehow and rolls his eyes. "What's wrong? What do you need? Etc" Ecruos just looked at him, holding something. "I'm a friend of Boom's. It would be wise to let me in, before I rake your eyes out with my hands." shoved Falco out of the way of the door, just.. angered. "U-U-u-um......." -the female ran into the other room with the other Mobians, she dropped her card with an emblem. Under it, it read: "Dr. Nina Kintobot" Falco looks up. "Boom? Boombomb? He's alive? Fair play to him." He grabs Ecruos' shoulder as he walks past. "Look mate, I'm sorry. It's just... recent sh*t has been especially bad for me. Honestly, I'm not sure why I even bother getting up in the morning. I know what I did was kind of.... mean, but can we, if not friends, at least be acquaintances. It would be 'interesting' if I could find Boom and the others. It's been a while". Falco shares a private grin with himself before looking at Ecruos and sticking his hand out for it to (hopefully) be shaken. Ecruos looked at Falco, with a look on his face that only Boom would know. A guilty look, almost with sorrow, but with no remorse. "I understand how you feel.. But I'm not here to be your friend, I'm here to help find Boom. But if'll you'll help me find Boom.. I'll consider." He shakes his hand. '' ''"Did you Say Boombom?" Asked Nina. Falco nods his head, but then shrugs "Sorry man, I'm trying to find Boom too. Only problem is, I don't think I'm gonna be welcome here for much longer...". He quickly glances at Nina and smiles, with a hint of his old mischivious charm. "But I'll help you find him. These guys aren't going anywhere, I was planning on leaving now, will you come or stay?". He starts walking out of the door. "I'll go with you. Let's go.. I don't want the human following us." runs off. "And hurry up!" Falco grins, glad to finally be serving some sort of purpose and flies after Ecruos. "I'll race ya to hell". He almost laughs on his way out, but catches himself and clears his throat "I wouldnt want to follow you anyway. I just came for some help that's all" She said after feeling hurt by Ecruos's Statment.. She walked into the other room and met with the other Mobians hoping to not be judged for being human. Falco looks back at the house and whispers to himself. "I appreciate the help and now, to find Boom!" flies off alongside Ecruos. Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Pages Category:Roleplays Category:Genre/Emotional Category:Genre/Action Category:Boombomb's Stuff